Replaceable
by A. Gooner
Summary: Dave wondered why, whenever you're feeling down, a song always comes on to express your emotions. The song is Replaceable by The Killers:  Onesided. Oneshot.


Dave Karofsky sat by himself in the abandoned choir room. It was the end of the day and everyone had left for the night.

He had joined Glee Club shortly after being outed by Azimio, his best friend. It hurt at first but then he had realised, after he'd gained respect amongst his fellow 'Gleeks', that what Azimio and he had had was not friendship, and that what he had with the Glee Club was.

Kurt had given him a chance as his boyfriend not long after he'd joined the club. It was the happiest time in his life. But then Kurt's 'friend' from Dalton transferred and suddenly, it was like Dave and Kurt were only acquaintances, they spoke occasionally, there'd be a quick kiss on the cheek and that was that, he'd go back to hanging out with 'Blaine'.

At first, he'd convinced himself that Kurt was only happy that his friend was at the same school as him, he could get that. But after nearly a month of the nigh-on silent treatment, he'd had enough of it. He called his boyfriend out on it. He remembered it vividly...

'_Look Kurt, I like you, a lot, but it's like you don't even want to be with me anymore, it's like I'm just an acquaintance and Blaine's your real boyfriend' _

Dave remembered choking on his words and how he spat Blaine out rather than speak it. He remembered his words hurting him more than he could imagine Kurt could. But Kurt was always full of surprises, he realised.

'_What? Dave, you're my boyfriend, we go on dates, we hold hands we make-out, all the boyfriend-y things!'_

That's the moment, Dave had realised, that Kurt knew what he had meant. Kurt knew that they didn't do any of those things and the first two, you could say, he did with Blaine.

'_Bye Kurt, see you at Glee rehearsal'_

So now, he was sat in the choir room not 3 hours since losing his boyfriend to his boyfriend's best friend. He wasn't planning to, but he started to play along to the radio, his thick fingers dancing along the piano keys.

And when the singer came in, so did Dave. Dave wondered why, whenever you're feeling down, a song always comes on to express your emotions. And, boy, did this one express his emotions...

_Pick you up__  
__later on__  
__what to do?__  
__it doesn't matter 'cause you get__  
__what you want__  
__through and through and if you shatter everything__  
__that we've got__  
__will you call me on occasion__  
__if you like it or not, oh no_

Dave thought to himself, at least they were still friends.

_So turn it up, take me down__  
__from the wall, it doesn't matter__  
__'cause you get what you want after all__  
__and now you've shattered everything that we had__  
__and you call me on occasion just to see how I am__  
__I'm hanging in___

_But now time teaches me to pretend it doesn't matter__  
__'cause you get what you want in the end__  
__and now you've shattered everything__  
__he looks a bit like me_

__He chuckled a bit at the last line; he looked nothing like that pretty boy.

_Replaceable__  
__it's cynical__  
__call me useless; just you wait__  
__put me down and call it fate__  
__broken bridges, wasted hate__  
__so just stand beside your man__  
__the boy ain't wrong__  
__act like I never turned you on__  
__all I do is cry_

And as he sung the chorus, he did begin to cry. As manly as he was, he loved Kurt.

_And soon you'll find you're all alone__  
__you call me on the telephone__  
__who'd have thought that you'd regret__  
__all those evil things you said__  
__now as friends, we say goodbye__  
__I think there's something in my eye___

_Replaceable__  
__it's cynical__  
__call me useless; just you wait__  
__put me down and call it fate__  
__broken bridges, wasted hate__  
__so just stand beside your man__  
__the boy ain't wrong__  
__act like i never turned you on__  
__all I do is cry___

_And you watched me die__  
__at least a thousand times__  
__but it's great to hear you're doing fine__  
__tonight, too late to fight__  
__but you've got inside this naive head of mine__  
__now time goes by__  
__you knew you would__  
__you knew you would__  
__I need to understand_

And as he sat there, tears in his eyes, he realised he really was,

___Replaceable_


End file.
